


So you want to date my dad?

by WarwomanWay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Humor, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time have a little chat with Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you want to date my dad?

It was obvious to everyone that Tony and Steve had something going on. Darcy however was the first to catch on. She encouraged it really (even if that meant she had to stop shamelessly hitting on Steve) but after watching what Tony went through after him and Pepper had called it quits she swore she wasn't going to let him go through the same.

It was time have a little chat with Captain America. 

 "Hey Cap." Darcy walked in were he was at the table drawing.

"Oh hi Darcy." Steve said turning towards her. 

"We need to talk." She declares pulling herself onto the counter behind her.

Steve gave her a confused tilt of the head. "We do?"

Darcy nodded. "Things between you and Tony are getting serious huh?" She asks getting straight to the point. 

Steve's face turned red. "I don't see how its any of your business."

"It is when you are dating my dad." She told him watching shock and realization sink in.

"I...I didn't know." Steve sputtered out causing Darcy to giggle and shake her head. 

"You wouldn't not many do. So don't get mad at him for not telling you. It was my choice.". Steve nods at her words understanding were she is coming from. "My point is Cap I tased Thor once and so help me if you hurt my dad I will do more then tase you." Darcy's eyes were dangerous. 

Steve swallowed and nodded. "I promise I won't." 

Darcy grinned and hoped off the counter. "Good see that you don't." 

Oh things were going to be interesting Steve thought as Darcy left. 


End file.
